emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1486 (6th September 1990)
Plot Kate is restless and Joe tries to comfort her. Caroline and Alan meet in the village. She explains that she just wants to be good friends and he accepts this. It is Nick’s 21st birthday. Elizabeth tries to encourage him to go to his party that evening and he agrees and invites her. Sarah asks Kate about the organic sheep, but she doesn't want to think about the future. Dolly calls to see Joe and tells him that she wants to buy 3 Demdyke Row. Henry orders a new till, but wants to keep it secret from Amos. Tony Charlton calls at Emmerdale Farm and Kate is rather short with him. He asks her to help him to deliver some leaflets around the village, she is surprised because she thought that he was going to give her a lecture. Michael is agitated about his forthcoming trial and Jock doesn't help by telling him he can’t help him. Amos walks into the bar and sees the new till; he is furious with Henry. Frank advises Dolly to offer Joe £49,500 for 3 Demdyke Row and then barter. Tony tells Kate that he thinks she should talk to someone about what she is going through. Caroline and Kathy prepare food for Nick's party. They talk about Alan and Caroline says she knows that he is worried she might ask for more money for her house as he got it quite cheap, but she is enjoying watching him squirm. Dolly offers Joe £50,500 for 3 Demdyke Row and tries to force him into accepting, but Annie chips in and tells Joe to leave it on the market rather than cause bad blood between them. Annie receives a phone call saying that Robert has disappeared from school. Jack and Sarah panic. Amos slowly accepts the new till. Jack finds Robert near the farm - he wanted to come home. Dolly and Joe agree on £55,000 for 3 Demdyke Row. Nick turns up at his party and when Kathy unveils the food there have been a few additions - smoked salmon and champagne. Kathy suspects Chris and is not impressed. Sarah confides in Jack that she was really worried about Robert. Jack shows her one of his school paintings which includes "mummy Sarah". Elizabeth turns up at Nick's party just in time to see him being kissed by a strippergram - another of Chris's ideas. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Fields, farmhouse kitchen, yard and cottage *Main Street *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and old tap room *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen and nursery flat *Unknown roads Notes *Claire King is credited as Kim Tate though she does not appear in this episode. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD